


Against All Reason

by Aspidities, RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Knotting, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, SMUTCATION, Sleep Sex, equalist Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami has an important mission: to subdue the Avatar and bring her to the Equalists. However, she finds herself in over her head when the Alpha of Alphas has a much greater effect on her than anticipated.





	Against All Reason

**Author's Note:**

> That's it: the end of Smutcation!! :D Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please follow us on tumblr @raedmagdon and @bitterbones-87.
> 
> Also, a warning: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN A UNIVERSE VERY DIFFERENT THAN OURS. You should never, ever have sex with a person who is sleeping or otherwise unconscious (unless you're a long-term couple who has had several conversations about consent in advance).

A chilly breeze blew across Asami’s face, whipping the strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail. She paused, listening carefully, but heard no other noise aside from the wind and the gentle lap of water surrounding Air Temple Island. Everyone was fast asleep, just as she had planned.

She’d snuck onto the island for the past three nights, watching and waiting. In that time, she’d learned the layout and memorized everyone’s schedules. Tenzin, his wife, and their children had gone to bed hours ago, and her target had retired shortly after.

_ The all-powerful Avatar won’t be so dangerous when she’s asleep and vulnerable. _

Nevertheless, Asami felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as she crept past the training ground. A creaking noise made her tense, but it was only the maze of revolving doors she’d seen the Avatar practicing with earlier (if getting knocked on one’s rear by an inanimate object could be called practice).

_ It just goes to show that bending isn’t everything. I won’t have any trouble subduing her… _

Asami tried to ignore the ‘unless’ that rose in her mind. No, she shouldn’t have any problems getting the Avatar under control with chi blocking and the element of surprise, unless… unless the accounts she’d read about the Avatar State were true. She would need to be quick.

Quieter than a cat owl’s shadow, Asami crept along the side of the main building, heading for the Avatar’s room. There were no guards. No need, in a supposed safe haven such as this. She reached her destination in under a minute, but hesitated outside the painted screen door.

_ Come on, Sato. Don’t lose your courage now! Think about why you’re doing this. Who you’re doing it for. _

The Avatar was a danger to non-benders everywhere. Her father had made certain she understood that from an early age. It was power-drunk benders like her who felt they had the right to do whatever they pleased and take whatever they wanted, with tragic results for anyone unlucky enough to get in their way.

And yet, Asami’s conscience wavered. She knew the Avatar was dangerous, but disabling a person in their sleep felt like cheating. It wasn’t a fair fight, like benders attacking non-benders who hadn’t been lucky enough to receive intense martial arts training.

_ After all, isn’t fairness what we’re fighting for? If our cause is righteous, why do Amon and my father have me sneaking around in the dark like a criminal? _

Asami silenced the voice in her head. This wasn’t the time for doubts. She had a mission to complete, and an Avatar to abduct. Carefully, she approached the door. Faint snoring came from within the room, and she smirked. Obviously, the Avatar was a heavy sleeper.

Satisfied her target wouldn’t awaken, Asami slid the door back as slowly as possible. The noise was minimal, and the Avatar’s snoring continued uninterrupted. Asami slipped inside, closing the door softly behind her. Moonlight streamed in through the room’s translucent window coverings, illuminating the bed and the figure sleeping there. 

Asami had seen the Avatar before, but only from a safe distance. This was the closest she’d ever been, and she was startled by what she saw. The muscular body sprawled on top of the covers didn’t look as though it belonged to a monster. Naked except for her undergarments, the Avatar appeared unsettlingly human.

Despite the urgency of her mission, Asami found her eyes lingering. She stared for several seconds, studying the Avatar’s warm brown skin and sculpted physique. Her enemy was impressive, she had to admit. The alpha’s toned muscles spoke of much harder training than the farce she’d witnessed the other day.

Then there was the Avatar’s scent. Strong, but almost sweet, it curled into Asami’s nose, demanding her full attention. She swallowed, licking her lips. Her skin flushed, and sweat broke across her brow.

Asami shook herself. It didn’t matter how the Avatar smelled. She had a mission to complete, in spite of how attractive her enemy was.  _ Wait, attractive? Where did that thought come from? _ It had taken her completely by surprise, but it was also an undeniably true fact. The alpha  _ was _ an impressive specimen by anyone’s standards.

The Avatar’s face was round, smooth, peaceful in sleep. Her shoulders were impressively broad, and her breasts rose and fell with each steady breaths, brown nipples hardened to delicious-looking peaks. The chiseled shape of her abdomen sent a pang of want through Asami’s belly, but it didn’t detract from the generous curves of her hips.

Asami tried to drag her eyes upward, but they betrayed her, flicking down instead. There, between the alpha’s legs, was a large and impressive bulge, straining for freedom beneath the thin material of her underwear. For a brief moment, all thoughts of her mission flew from Asami’s head. Her legs tensed, as if to step forward, and her fingers twitched with the desire to peel down the alpha’s undergarments and get a good look at the prize beneath.

_ What is  _ wrong _ with me? _ Whatever these feelings were, the rational part of Asami knew they couldn’t be natural. It almost felt like…  _ No, it can’t be a heat, _ she told herself, shivering as cold sweat ran down her spine.  _ I’m on suppressants. I’m not due anytime soon. _

The sharp pangs within her told a different story. As she stood there, her insides twisted, and sticky warmth spread between her legs. This wasn’t part of the plan! She’d heard whispers that the alpha of alphas could have compelling effects on omegas, but she’d never expected to be one of them.

_ You don’t have time for this nonsense.  _ Her brain had a very strong argument, but her hands didn’t want to listen. They hovered and flexed over her thighs like unruly ghosts. She switched tactics, trying to maintain focus.  _ Think of what your father would say if he knew you were distracted by your omega impulses. Think of what  _ Amon _ would say.  _

Even the threat of such scathing admonishment was only a fleeting thought. The uncomfortable dragon-eels twisting in her belly were back, and seemed to have brought a host of dragonfly bunnies with them.  _ Her waistband is rolled over,  _ Asami observed.  _ Maybe I should… _

Before she even realized it, her thumb grazed the edge of the alpha’s shorts. The Avatar sighed in her slumber, and Asami yanked her hand back as though she’d been burned.  _ She’s going to wake. Finish the job before you ruin everything.  _ She shook her head to clear the buzzing interference of lust and moved closer to the bed, gliding silently on the balls of her feet. 

The straw pallet gave only the barest of whispers as she knelt on its surface. Its texture was hardly grand; her own bed was a four-poster masterpiece that would put this rustic pallet to shame. She would’ve assumed the airbenders would give their chosen leader more luxurious accommodations, but perhaps the Avatar preferred it this way. Humility and all that.

Asami leaned over the sleeping form of her enemy, taking a deep breath. That proved to be a terrible mistake. Her lungs burned with the dizzying rush of alpha scent; a pleasant, musky blend, that seized her with sweeping insistence. Her lower belly rippled in appreciation, calling out for more.

She had to put a hand on the bed to steady herself, and her palm landed right next to the alpha’s hips. The Avatar made another sleepy sound, but otherwise remained still. That was a mercy. Red faced and panting, Asami could hardly breathe through the thick, wanton pheromones.

Her fingers curled, and caught a little of the Avatar’s waistband, tugging the fabric down. The hollow of a hipbone was revealed, along with more skin, and that was Asami’s breaking point. Checking furtively to ensure the Avatar didn’t wake, Asami rolled down the alpha’s underwear at an agonizingly slow pace.

Each inch of skin only fueled the fire within her. Admonishments railed against the walls of her skull, but she hardly heard them. On the third careful roll of fabric, the Avatar’s cock bounced free, thickening in the cool night air. Even in sleep, she seemed to know an aroused omega was near.

Asami swallowed, her mouth suddenly full of saliva. She may have even drooled a bit. The Avatar’s cock was a lovely tan, with a flared, pink-tinged tip. Sculpted veins ran down its impressive length, terminating in a broad base surrounded by a nest of black curls. A shiver ran down the Avatar’s length, and it grew firmer, the curving toward her belly. 

Asami’s brain stopped screaming. Instead, it followed a chain of increasingly primitive thoughts.  _ Touch-lick-suck-swallow-ride-milk-breed-come.  _ She bit her lip, torn between duty and the demands of desire, until the Avatar made a sleepy grunt. Her hips rolled up, as if seeking a welcoming hand or mouth, and a pool of pre-come welled over from the slit in her cockhead, rolling down the shaft.

Asami’s eyes watched its slow progress like a starving pygmy puma. Fingers trembling, she reached out to swipe up the runaway droplet. She slid her thumb into her mouth, and the moment the alpha’s taste hit her tongue, an appreciative moan broke in her chest. Never in her life had she tasted anything so delicious.

_ Just one more taste. What could it hurt? _

She lowered her mouth to the Avatar’s cock, all thoughts of her mission forgotten. All she could think of, all she cared about, was getting more of that addictive flavor. She wasn’t disappointed. As she took the Avatar’s swollen tip between her lips, another rush of fluid spilled onto her tongue. Thanks to the volume, she could taste it even better: thick, salty, and all for her.

She whimpered around the spongy tip, rolling her tongue over and across, lapping the divot like a cat owl kitten. The Avatar’s head firmed up even more in her mouth, leaking like a fountain and pulsing with its own heartbeat. Asami felt the echo of that heartbeat between her legs. She had serviced a few alphas before, in exchange for them doing the same, but never had she derived such pleasure from sucking someone’s cock. In those situations, it had resembled a business arrangement. She pleasured them, they pleasured her.

Even in slumber, the Avatar seemed to enjoy herself. Her hands flexed on top of the covers, and her hips made little stirring motions, as though she were thrusting in her dreams. Asami took a certain amount of pride in that. From the way the alpha’s cock shivered, she suspected it would spill soon. The greedy part of her was already making excuses for her actions.

_ Sometimes alphas spend in their sleep. I could make her come… she might not even wake up… _

It was a stupid, reckless thing to do, but Asami had already pushed her luck so far that it seemed pointless to deny herself. She took several more inches of the Avatar’s cock into her mouth, letting the head nudge the back of her throat. She wanted to choke on it, swallow it, take it as far as she could. Despite her mild discomfort, something compelled her to do so.

The smell of sex and alpha pheromones grew stronger with her nose buried in the Avatar’s soft, ticklish curls. That made opening her throat easier, and she had no trouble remembering to breathe through her nostrils as she took the alpha’s length as far as she dared. It pounded faster, throbbing with fullness, and the Avatar continued leaking a steady stream of fluid, as though she couldn’t hold it.

_ More. I want more. _

Asami flattened her tongue against the underside of the Avatar’s cock, tracing a tender vein there. The Avatar grunted and bucked, and the base of her shaft swelled, preventing Asami from taking it quite so deep. In the space of a few seconds, the alpha’s knot had formed, half-again as large as any Asami had seen before.

_ Oh Spirits. What would that feel like inside me? _

Such thoughts terrified her as much as they thrilled her. She had never taken an alpha inside her pussy before, mostly because such an act required trust she had learned not to bestow easily. Pleasure was one thing, but the act of mating bore heavy consequences.

And yet, she  _ craved _ it. As she sucked hungrily at the Avatar’s cock, her inner walls clenched with jealousy, leaving a considerable stain in her undergarments.  _ Maybe if I pulled down my pants, I could… I could just slip her inside… just for a moment. I could dismount before she comes… _

Before she could surrender to that train of thought — and surrender seemed inevitable — the Avatar made another noise. This one was a low growl, and it sent tongues of fire lapping at every inch of Asami’s trembling body. A moment later, a sticky rush of fluid spilled from the Avatar’s cock, pumping down her throat in thick spurts.

The volume was considerable. Asami swallowed rapidly, trying to keep up, but there was simply too much. While she gulped down her fill, the excess escaped the seal of her lips, seeping down her chin and coating the alpha’s heavy knot.  _ It looks neglected, _ Asami thought, with a stab of sympathy. She cupped it in both hands, giving a helpful squeeze, and was delighted when even more of the Avatar’s seed flooded her mouth.

Asami had found paradise. Even though the Avatar was coming in her mouth instead of her pussy, she felt as though she’d fulfilled some kind of divine purpose, servicing such a virile alpha. She moaned and whimpered between jets of come, kneading the Avatar’s knot for as much as she could get.  _ More. Please. Moremoremore. _

Fortunately, the Avatar seemed happy to provide. She emptied over an impressively long stretch of time before relaxing back onto the pallet with a contented sigh. Her lashes fluttered, and as Asami paused in her suckling to admire the Avatar’s face. Despite being a symbol for supposed bender superiority, she truly was beautiful.  _ And her eyes. So blue… _

Asami froze, the Avatar’s cock still buried part-way down her throat. She could see the alpha’s eyes. They were open! Her instincts screamed for her to move, but she was frozen, a cat deer in the headlights of a satomobile. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t force her body to obey.

The Avatar gave a sleepy blink. “Omega?” she mumbled, obviously confused. Then, her eyes narrowed. The smell of alpha pheromones grew stronger, clogging Asami’s nose and causing another rush of wetness that seeped straight through her pants.

In the blink of an eye, the Avatar’s cock pulled out of her mouth, and she found herself flat on her back, pinned beneath a slab of muscle. For someone relatively short and curvy, this alpha’s body could have been made of steel.

All of Asami’s training deserted her. She was trapped, helpless beneath a very awake, and very aroused, alpha, whose cock was every bit as hard as it had been before she’d come.

***

Korra was enjoying a very normal dream, something involving chasing Naga across the ice floes back home. She leapt from one glacial island to the next, happily weightless, when suddenly, the ice melted beneath her feet. She braced for cold, but the puddle was warm and welcoming. Soft, too. A gentle, drawing pressure surrounded her loins, and pressure built in her belly until she was twisting her hips, seeking more of the enveloping heat.

The dream changed. She was in her room at the Temple, rutting into a willing partner. A female omega, judging by the encouraging sighs and breathy moans.

Korra had never been with an omega before. By tradition, her alpha status demanded it, and she was rebellious enough to buck those demands every chance she could. Some days she still wasn’t sure if she’d had a crush on Mako because he was a cute, broody boy… or because he was a cute, broody boy  _ beta.  _ No chance of her being the ‘alpha of all alphas’ with a beta.

But Mako definitely wasn’t who she was dreaming about right now. 

The image of the omega’s body remained fuzzy, but Korra could smell female heat. Wetness. Thick, slavering draughts of omega-scent. The longer she breathed it in, the more intense the feelings became. Her knot swelled, and she grunted, trying to angle it inside the omega that bucked and writhed beneath her.

A welcoming squeeze told her she had succeeded. Korra gave into her orgasm with a grunt, and a flood of come spilled from her cock, gushing free with such force that it started as one long stream rather than a short series of jets.

Smeared shapes resolved themselves before her. A head of tousled black hair. Mesmerizing green eyes. Red lips sealed around her base, with hands massaging her knot to ensure she gave all she had. Korra saw the evidence that she was doing her best. Come leaked from the omega’s mouth, even though she tried to swallow the spurts as quickly as they shot out. 

Korra grunted. She may have said something, but that was unimportant. Her dream seemed to be extending into reality, and her instincts demanded fulfillment of her basest urges. She tugged impatiently on the omega, who released her cock with a wet, choking sound that would’ve alarmed Korra in any other state, and rolled her over. 

She dragged her nose against the omega’s pulse, inhaling deeply. There it was: the spiced jasmine scent that had curled around her like a heavy fog. She groaned, pinning the omega to the bed by her thin wrists. The wetness, the heat, called to her and her  _ alone _ .

A normally docile part of her brain started growling about her rights as an alpha, and the more submission she sensed from the omega, the more her primal self demanded she take what was hers. She thrust her cock uselessly against a plush thigh, but she was too far gone to rearrange herself. Instead, feeling this was the better course, she thrust again and again, angling her hips until she nudged a damp spot. Clothing. There was clothing in her way.

Korra made an impatient grunt and pulled. The fabric ripped with a shredding noise. Below her, she heard a warbling, bird-like cry, and the omega twisted — whether to aid or deter her progress, Korra couldn’t tell. All she knew was that her senses were clamoring at her to get  _ in.  _

_ Soft. Wet-warm. Mmmm. Smells good. My pussy. My omega. All mine. Let me  _ in _. Let me… _

She spared a moment to admire the lithe body before her, but she was too far gone to focus beyond her need. She sent little wisps of fire to eliminate the rest of the omega’s scant coverings, and ignored the frightened, hitching breaths that spilled out as she swept away the scraps of fabric. She was too busy angling herself back between the omega’s legs, thrusting against the welcoming heat that was finally free for her use. 

Her cockhead dragged against the slippery slit — once, twice, three times. Korra almost shouted in frustration, but finally, on the fourth try, her puffy, oversensitive tip caught the omega’s entrance. It was small, tightly clasped, as if it had never been used before. That only aroused her further. 

Greedily, Korra dropped the omega’s wrists to grab onto a plush set of hips, curved perfectly in her palms. The hold allowed her more leverage, and she snarled, lost in primitive excitement. Teeth bared, she lunged forward, burying the head of her cock as she seized the omega’s neck in a bruising hold. Not a mating bite, but enough to keep her still and compliant. Enough for the Avatar to take her pleasure.

And, oh Spirits, what pleasure it was! Even with only her tip buried in the omega’s silky heat, she had never felt anything so wonderful in all her life. The resistance of the omega’s entrance was incredible, and when it loosened with a pop, just barely enough for her to sink forward, her entire length throbbed with unbearable fullness. Even having just come, she was on the verge of spilling again.

The omega gave a throaty cry, a sound that proved to be Korra’s undoing. She rutted forward, forcing the first few inches of her cock into the omega’s tight channel. Warm walls squeezed around her, milking her with such greed that Korra stood no chance of resisting. She claimed what was hers, growling into her omega’s throat, pumping a heavy load of come into her freshly-claimed prize.

***

Asami’s eyes watered, and she forgot how to breathe. The fantasy of taking the Avatar’s cock had bewitched her, but the reality was a hundred times more intense. She trembled with fear and longing as the blunt head nudged her opening, unsure whether to cant her hips away or roll them forward.

The decision was out of her hands. The Avatar held her wrists in a bruising grip, and Asami knew she stood no chance against such strength. Perhaps if she’d had full control of her body, she might have been able to get off a few chi blocking strikes, but her limbs actively defied her wishes. She shuddered with shame as her traitorous legs wrapped around the Avatar’s waist.

That was, apparently, all the help the Avatar needed. Her hands flew to Asami’s hips, holding them in an iron grip, and her cock plunged forward, finding Asami’s barrier and snapping straight through.

Asami screamed. The Avatar was absolutely enormous. Her inexperienced walls twitched and fluttered, unsure how to deal with the intrusion. Despite the fog of pheromones around her, doubts filled her head.  _ Oh Spirits. She’s huge. She’ll hurt me. Tear me. _

But there was no changing her mind. No way to resist. She had no choice but to clutch the Avatar’s back, shuddering and sobbing through the incredible stretch. The alpha’s cock thrust inside of her, sinking to the half-way mark. As it did, Asami came, completely blindsided by the onslaught of pleasure.

She wasn’t prepared. One moment, she was overwhelmed, shaking, stretched far beyond her limits. The next, she was squealing, raking her nails between the Avatar’s shoulder blades and coming all over the thick cock tearing her insides apart. Her walls, which had screamed in protest while accommodating the Avatar’s girth, found room enough to pulse and quiver and milk the alpha’s length.

_ Unff! Full! Coming… ahh… _

Asami’s peak had already built into the most powerful of her life, but her pleasure swelled beyond all reason as the Avatar bucked on top of her, shoving yet another inch of that magnificent cock inside. The shaft gave a heavy throb, but that was the only warning Asami received before a flood of warmth spilled into her core, splashing her walls and forcing them to widen further.

_ Oh no. Nonono… she’s, uhh… coming… inside me… yes — yes, yesyesyes more! _

Asami knew she should be horrified. No alpha had ever released inside her before — not once, no matter how aroused she and her partners got. She was always so, so careful. But as the first spurt of seed pumped inside her, Asami truly believed she would die if the Avatar stopped. The rolling contractions of her orgasm hit harder and faster, falling into the same rhythm as the Avatar’s snarling thrusts and bursts of come.

“Fuck. Mine. Good omega… let me fill…”

The Avatar loosened her hold enough to mutter harsh, possessive words into Asami’s throat. Shameful as they were, they had Asami keening. “Yes!” She didn’t care how she sounded, or what the lustful beast on top of her thought. As long as she kept coming, and the Avatar kept filling her, she could endure any humiliation. No, not endure.  _ Relish. _

Far too soon, the Avatar’s thrusts stopped. Asami whimpered, tilting her pelvis up in hopes the rhythm would continue. She’d lost count of the number of times she’d come — it could have been one long peak, or several shorter ones running together — but she was far from finished. A greedy hunger had awakened within her, and the only thing that could sate it was the virile alpha on top of her.

“More,” she whimpered beside the Avatar’s ear. “Please,  _ more.” _

“Mm.” The Avatar let out a rumbling growl, one that sent a shiver down Asami’s smine. It wasn’t the growl of a happy, satisfied alpha. It was aggressive, frustrated, and only when the Avatar resumed rutting into her slick, oversensitive pussy did Asami realize the problem. There was a large puddle of fluid beneath them, all the excess come her body hadn’t been able to hold. The Avatar hadn’t knotted her, which meant most of her seed had been wasted.

A yawning chasm opened deep within her belly, making its needs known. The moment she realized her alpha wasn’t satisfied, the relief Asami felt at having reaching her peak vanished. Desire returned, twice as strong as before, and she howled, overcome by an unbearable emptiness. Getting fucked wasn’t enough. Feeling the Avatar’s come splash against her walls wasn’t enough. She needed more. Much, much more.

***

Korra howled. Her instincts raged, telling her that her seed was supposed to stay _inside_ , not spill wastefully onto the sheets. (That also brought up other, discomfiting ideas about how _real_ the dream felt, which she fought to ignore.) Her knot throbbed, pulsating as though she hadn’t spent twice already. It felt unpleasantly hot, heavy and aching with fullness. She needed more. 

Luckily, the pliant creature below her seemed to agree. The omega whined and shook, hitching her legs higher around Korra’s waist. Her pussy was so tight, however, that Korra struggled to get her full length inside, let alone her knot. She peered between their bodies, trying to get a better view. The omega’s lips looked swollen, red from overuse, stretched obscenely around Korra’s cock. Her sweet little clit peeked out from beneath its hood, a puffy bud practically pleading for attention.

Korra grunted, pleased with her efforts. She pulled out to grind her length against that sensitive peak, relishing the squeal and shudder her actions elicited. She couldn’t stay outside for long, however. The night air felt wrong compared to the omega’s warmth.

She sighed with happiness as she sank back inside, giving a few quick ruts to get herself situated. Her dream partner whimpered beside her ear, kicking and stretching her legs out in an effort to assist. That was enjoyable, and Korra nuzzled the omega’s neck, pleased with her behavior. 

“Good omega,” she purred, her voice sounding hoarse and uneven to her own ears. That was startling. Dreams rarely felt this real. “Take my knot now… come on… good girl.”

The omega whimpered, thighs going slack. Korra took hold of her calves — such sweet, tender flesh there — and hoisted them over her shoulders. She rocked and pushed, rocked and pushed, growing increasingly impatient. Her knot slid and rolled, testing the omega’s tightness, but refused to go in.

Korra groaned in frustration. She could hear the omega’s breath hitch with each attempt, and while a part of her dimly realized this process could be painful on the receiving end, her instincts wouldn’t let up their incessant shrieks for  _ more _ .

With one last snap of her hips, the knot popped inside, sealed tight within the omega’s walls. She felt, rather than heard, the scream that rattled through the girl below her, and she reveled in it. Wetness sluiced around the base of her cock where they were joined, and she felt the shivers that indicated her omega was coming again.

Alpha pride bloomed in her chest, and she growled, guttural and low. Rippling walls massaged her knot, holding it so tight that there wasn’t even a sliver of an inch between them. At last, her cock bottomed out, and Korra shuddered at how snugly the omega held her, wrapped up in silken perfection. 

“ _ Yessss _ ,” she hissed, kneading the pillowy cheeks of the omega’s ass. “ _ Fuck _ , milk me… take every drop…  _ nnnngh _ need to get you full… give you pups…”

At that suggestion, the dream omega screamed again, her body trembling as another wave of climax rushed up and through her. Korra could feel it all, and she encouraged it further. Some primitive knowledge told her that what her instincts demanded was also what her omega needed. 

“Taking my knot so well… letting me use you.  _ Hfff _ … good omega slut.” She slurred out the words, grinding her mound against the pretty bud of the omega’s clit. “Gonna fuck you so good you can’t walk… mmm…  _ mine.” _

_ “Yours!” _

Korra’s hips stuttered, and she cried out as a flood of come shot from her aching cock. This time, the knot did its job. Her seed splashed against the omega’s clenching walls, forcing them to expand. She thrust through her own release, her movements sloppy and uneven. The omega’s walls didn’t feel quite so tight, stretched as they were to hold her come, but it felt too good to stop.

Still, there was something missing. Something Korra’s bones cried out for. She wanted — no,  _ needed  _ — to claim the omega that would carry her litter. With a snarl, she lunged forward and took hold of the place where the omega’s shoulder met her neck.

As soon as she bit down, the body below hers arched. A breathy gasp escaped the omega, followed by a helpless, discordant moan. It was unnervingly beautiful. Korra’s jaws locked, and she bit deeper, taking her hold to a level her waking mind would never have considered. This was a mating bite. A bonding hold. Coppery blood hit her tongue, and she heard the omega cry out in ecstasy. 

Alarm bells rang in Korra’s head, warning her this was too real, too distinct to be a dream. She blinked, growing more aware with each second. Shapes resolved from fuzzy possibilities into firm realities, and her hips slowed as the pulses of come tapered off. There was an omega below her. A real, actual omega.

_ What…? How did I…? Who is…? I’m biting her?  _ Korra’s thoughts were jumbled, uncertain. She released, slowly, and her lips slid back down over her teeth as she stared at the red ring of flesh she’d left behind. A stranger. A stranger was in her bed, and Korra had just fucked and  _ bitten _ her. 

All of this was too much to process, and it became rapidly overwhelming as the omega below her moaned, clutching at her back. She rose up, planting her own bite deep into the cord of Korra’s shoulder. 

***

_ Mate. My mate. _

Asami moaned into her hold on the Avatar’s shoulder, tasting the divine nectar of the alpha’s sweat and blood.  _ Her  _ alpha, now. She didn’t even know her mate’s name, but she knew they were bonded together forever. How could she have possibly thought this magnificent creature was a threat? How could she have hated her own mate, the center of her entire world? 

That foolishness didn’t matter anymore. Here she was, wrapped safe and snug in her mate’s arms, stuffed full of her mate’s gently pulsing knot, belly swollen with her mate’s warm come. Once she detached, she whimpered and nosed at the fresh bite-mark she’d left, smothering it with kisses and rocking her hips in search of more.

“Alpha, please,” she muttered, dragging the flat of her tongue up along the Avatar’s sweat-soaked neck. “Please. More.”

The Avatar hesitated. Asami drew back and noticed her blue eyes were cloudy, worried. The lustful spark in them had dimmed.  _ That won’t do at all. _ She tugged the alpha’s soft lower lip between her teeth, sucking it seductively as she ran the sole of her foot down her mate’s taut calf.

The cock within her twitched, and Asami savored her victory, until the alpha broke away from their sort-of kiss and stared at her. “Who… who are you?”

An answer came readily to Asami’s lips. “Yours.”

“But…”

Asami kissed her mate again, properly this time. She pressed her tongue past the Avatar’s lips, and the Avatar responded in kind, kissing her back with just the kind of fierceness Asami needed. She felt all the doubts melt from her mate’s body, and the two of them picked up the same rhythm as before, falling into each other.

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Asami sucked lazily at the Avatar’s tongue as her mate fucked her slow and deep, letting their kiss muffle her cries. She didn’t care if anyone heard — she wanted the whole world to know who she belonged to — but her alpha’s mouth was too delicious to detach from.  _ I could drink from her forever. From her mouth, her skin, her cock… _

Said cock soon regained every bit of firmness it had lost, and Asami’s eyes rolled back in her head. The Avatar’s knot and come filled her to bursting, but all traces of pain were gone. Only pleasure remained. How had she lasted so long without this? Without being mated properly?

_ Because you were meant for this alpha, _ a voice inside her said.  _ No one else was worthy of you. _

She hitched her legs higher around the Avatar’s waist, deliberately rubbing her clit against the alpha’s firm abdomen. It was sore from the orgasms she’d already suffered through, but the shocks of pleasure she felt each time her mate’s muscles moved against her more than made up for that.

“Uhnn…” 

The Avatar’s mouth lowered to Asami’s throat again, nursing the vivid bite-mark there. Though her lips were gentle, the fork of lightning that struck Asami’s core was not. She yelped and came for what had to be the hundredth time, hurtling over the edge without any of the regular build-up. Just the reminder that this alpha owned her was enough.

To her utter delight, the Avatar’s cock throbbed within her, spilling forth a second release.  _ “Mine,” _ the alpha grunted, wiggling her hips to make sure she was buried all the way. She was, of course — her cockhead was pushed up against Asami’s cervix, and the base of her knot still stretched the tender ring of Asami’s entrance. But Asami was grateful nonetheless. She didn’t want to lose a single drop.

Her mate was all too happy to remind her of why. “Good omega,” the Avatar purred, causing the mark on Asami’s neck to tingle with the vibration of her voice. “So sweet. Full. Hnnnff.” She gave a few short thrusts, spurting faster even though her knot prevented her from getting much leverage. “Full of my come. My pups.”

_ Pups… _

A vivid image flashed into Asami’s mind, almost as real as the alpha on top of her. She saw herself: wide-blossoming hips, heavy breasts, belly large and swollen. Oh, Spirits, she  _ wanted. _ Wanted to feel life stir in her womb, knowing it belonged to her mate, just as she did.

Though her walls were already stretched wide with the alpha’s come, Asami made an effort to squeeze down, trying to milk just a little more. Perhaps they would make their first litter tonight. She wanted to carry as many pups as her mate could possibly—

_ Wait. Pups? Mate? What am I doing?!  _ Asami’s eyes snapped open just as the Avatar gave a final groan and collapsed on top of her, breath skating hot and damp against her collarbone. The alpha gave a few more lazy pumps before she sighed and relaxed, indicating her ardor had finally past.

Asami stared with slowly dawning horror at the red imprint she’d left on her mate’s neck. On the  _ Avatar’s  _ neck. It was a deep and solid mark. She felt her own neck burn, right at the join of her shoulder. Tears welled in her eyes.  _ It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to be  _ you. 

Roiling with despair and shame, Asami felt certain the Avatar had tricked her.  _ Somehow _ , she’d known of the Equalists’ plan, and had prepared with some kind of… of… hormone enhancer, maybe. An airbender secret.  _ Something _ . Asami had been spellbound from the moment she’d smelled the Avatar’s scent, and that couldn’t be natural. It couldn’t have been her choice. The alternative was too horrifying to consider.

“Get off me!” she cried, shoving the alpha on top of her. Panic made her forget about the tie until the Avatar’s knot moved uncomfortably within her, and her breath hitched in pain. 

“I can’t!” The Avatar seemed almost as panicked as she was, but she held Asami still. “Calm down or you’ll hurt both of us. We’re stuck right now.”

“You did this!” Asami snapped, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. “I was supposed to incapacitate you… but you — this is your fault!” 

“ _ I  _ did this? While I was sleeping?” The Avatar looked incredulous, then angry. “And what do you mean, ‘incapacitate’?” When Asami refused to respond, the alpha pinned her wrists and growled. “Answer me. You’re one of those Equalists, aren’t you?  _ Aren’t you? _ ”

Despite her chaotic squall of emotions, the knot lodged within Asami’s aching walls showed no signs of shrinking. She was trapped, both physically and metaphorically, and saw no point in denying it. She thrust up her chin in defiance. “I am Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato, and I will  _ die _ before I see benders subjugate my kind anymore.”

“I don’t want to subjugate anyone,” the Avatar protested. She sighed heavily, seemingly giving up, and her head drooped as she mumbled to herself. “What’s the use? You’re just going to yell at me like that guy in the park.” 

Asami felt a quizzical rush to ask what she meant, but that would mean continuing to converse with her enemy. She’d already crossed too many lines tonight. The Avatar released her wrists, and she rubbed the flesh there, indignant.

“Asami is a beautiful name, though.” The Avatar lifted her head, wearing a shy smile. “Let’s start over. I’m Korra. Avatar Korra.”

_ Korra. My mate’s name is Korra.  _ Asami’s heart gave a sudden, strange leap. She had to blink several times before she realized, improbably, that Korra was offering her a hand to shake, as if this were any other meeting and they hadn’t just fucked each other before learning they were mortal enemies.

Eventually, habit and politeness won out. Cautiously, Asami gave over her fingertips, still sticky with the alpha’s come, and watched the Avatar lift them up and down. The whole thing was absurd, surreal. 

_ How did I get here?  _ Asami wondered, dazed beneath the tide of her fury and fear. She almost didn’t notice when the screen door flew open. She blinked, reacting too slow to cover herself. Korra, however, snarled possessively and arched over her body. Asami was surprised by the warm, pleasurable feeling that spread through her lower belly at the instinctive gesture. Despite everything, she felt protected.

Still, she tensed in fear as a retinue of White Lotus guards entered the room, obviously ready for battle. They fanned out, blocking the only exit. Asami’s stomach sank.

“Korra, are you alright? We found evidence that an Equalist infiltrated the grounds and—oh.”  A tall, whip-thin man with an angular face and airbending tattoos entered the room, stopping when he caught sight of them. His face turned as red as a baboon-bear’s behind, and his mustache quivered.

_ Tenzin. _ Asami recognized him from the newspapers and her three-day stakeouts. She had hoped to avoid him completely — by all accounts, he was a powerful airbending master — but it seemed even the shreds of her former plan were in ruins. Her mission had failed.  _ There’s nothing to do now but stay silent. No matter what they do to me, I won’t give them any information that could hurt our cause. _

“Get out,” Korra snarled, lips peeled back over her teeth. She was a terrifying sight to behold, but Asami couldn’t deny that it was wondrous as well. Disgusted as she was by what she had done, part of her was thrilled that such a powerful alpha had mated her.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that,” Tenzin said. He averted his eyes, but made no effort to leave the room. “It’s obvious what happened here, but we need to put her somewhere she can’t harm anyone else on the island. For everyone’s sakes.”

***

“I won’t let you,” Korra declared, challenging Tenzin to defy her. He might be an alpha, but she was the  _ alpha _ of alphas, and no one was going to take her mate from her, Equalist spy or not. The protective instincts she felt were confusing, even frightening, but she was helpless to deny them.

Tenzin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, as if pleading for help — a look Korra had often seen him adopt during particularly frustrating training sessions. It seemed she had disappointed her airbending teacher yet again, although that was nothing new.

_ And I’ve disappointed myself. How could I have  _ bitten _ an Equalist sent to kill me? It was like I didn’t have any control… _

“What if you bring her to a secure location? I admit, it could be dangerous to separate a newly mated pair… no matter how disastrous the circumstances,” he added with a disapproving mutter.

Korra considered his offer. The logical part of her knew that Asami needed to be taken somewhere secure, and probably questioned, but the mere thought of being parted from Asami threatened to tear a hole in her gut. She didn’t think she was physically capable of letting the omega out of arm’s reach.

“Okay.” She looked down at Asami, whose green eyes had gone eerily empty. It was like she was in some other place, a place where the outside world couldn’t touch her. Korra stroked her face, trying to get her attention. “Asami, we’re going to another room. Okay?”

Asami blinked and pursed her lips. She gave the slightest of nods, which Korra didn’t know how to interpret.

_ Well, neither of us has much choice in this. _

Summoning her strength, Korra scooped Asami into her arms and rose to her knees. Next, she rolled out of bed, finding her footing as her hands shifted to the omega’s ass. Asami’s legs wrapped around her waist, not eagerly as they had before, but perfunctorily, so as not to fall. The omega was careful to keep space between their chests rather than curling into her, and she turned her face away.

Korra’s heart cracked. This wasn’t what she’d wanted at all. She hadn’t known it was possible to go from such blissful happiness to such anguish and fear in a matter of moments. But there was nothing to be done. She brought Asami over to the door, stopping beside Tenzin. “Okay. Where are we going?”

“The equipment shed has a lock, and there are no windows. With you there to watch her, and a complement of guards, it should be sufficient.”

Korra wanted to protest, but couldn’t think of any better options. Resigned, she carried Asami out of her room and into the night, with Tenzin and the guards flanking her. Her steps were slow, reluctant. Everything about this felt wrong.

_ Why would you join the Equalists, anyway? _ Korra wondered, stealing another glance at Asami. The omega noted her gaze, and offered an icy glare in return. That only fueled Korra’s determination.  _ I might not know what else to do, but one way or another, I’m going to find out. _

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask -- yes, there will be a sequel!


End file.
